The present invention relates to paper treatment compositions, paper making methods, and apparatus using the compositions, and paper and paperboard products made using them. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispersion comprising protein particulate, colloidal pigment, synthetic latex polymer, and preservative, which is useful for improving strength and surface properties of paper products when used as a surface coating and/or internal additive thereof.
Conventional paper making processes generally comprise the following steps: (1) forming an aqueous suspension of cellulosic fibers, commonly known as pulp; (2) adding various processing and paper enhancing materials, such as strengthening and/or sizing materials; (3) sheeting and drying the fibers to form a desired cellulosic web; and (4) post-treating the web to provide various desired characteristics to the resulting paper, including surface application of sizing materials, and the like.
A need has existed for additives for paper processing that produce a paper or paperboard product with improved strength and liquid holdout characteristics.